Spring
by Freir
Summary: "Shizuo, apa kau menyukai kucing?" ujar Shinra di telepon kepada Shizuo pada jam 5 pagi.


"Shizuo, apa kau menyukai kucing?"

Hal itu yang dikatakan oleh Shinra kepada Shizuo pada jam lima pagi. Padahal ia baru saja tidur pada jam 3 pagi karena harus mengurus beberapa orang bersama Tom. Orang-orang yang tidak tahu tentang kewajiban akan membayar utang itu melarikan diri sehingga Shizuo harus mengejar mereka sampai lima jam. Karena orang-orang itu ternyata mantan atlet.

Shizuo menggeram kesal, "Shinra, kau menelponku pada jam lima pagi hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Dan brengsek, aku baru tidur dua jam! Memangnya kau mau aku menelpon pada jam 2 pagi hanya untuk mengatakan 'Hai, Shinra. Bagaimana kabarmu?' 'hah?". Shizuo baru saja mau membanting telepon sebelum Shinra melanjutkan, "Tapi, Shizuo! Aku serius! Kau suka atau tidak?".

Shizuo mendengus. "Hmmm."

"Suka 'kan? Kalau warnanya hitam bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau sifatnya egois, licik, tertutup, dan suka jahil bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini beneran kucing?"

Shinra mengabaikannya. "Apa kau mau pelihara?"

"Shinra, kau tahu keadaan uang-"

"Tapi kau mau 'kan? Mau 'kan? Kalau soal uang, itu tidak masalah."

"Memangnya kau mau membayariku?" Alis Shizuo terangkat naik. Tumben sahabatnya yang sekaligus dokter -gila- ini sedang berbaik hati. "Bukan aku." ujar Shinra di telepon. "Pokoknya ada 'deh. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?". Shizuo menimang-nimang dan bertanya lagi, "Apa masih anak-anak?".

"Tidak, sudah besar 'kok!" jawab Shinra riang. Shizuo mendesah dan berkata ya.

"Bagus! Aku kesana sekarang!"

Telepon diputus

* * *

><p>Suara ketukan di pintu yang tidak sabaran membuat Shizuo harus mempercepat langkahnya. Ia membuka dan mendapati Shinra dengan rambut coklat yang kusut, kacamatanya yang agak miring, kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam, celana panjang abu-abu dan jas lab putihnya sedang tersenyum ke arah Shizuo. Ia tidak membawa kucing atau tas kandang binatang di tangannya.<p>

Shizuo merenggut dan berkata, "Mana kucingnya?". Shinra tersenyum kian lebar dan menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya, "Di sini!". Shizuo maju dua langkah dan melongok ke arah kanan. Di situ berdiri seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam berbulu coklat muda. Wajahnya tertunduk dan sebagian tertutupi oleh tudung jaketnya namun Shizuo masih bisa melihat rambut hitam menyembul keluar.

Ia berpaling ke arah Shinra. "Itu manusia."

Shinra menghembuskan napas dan memanggil pemuda itu, "Izaya, kemarilah."

Izaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh. Sepasang mata merah darah menatap ke arah Shizuo lekat-lekat dan Shizuo nyaris memerah karena ternyata pemuda ini tampan sekali. Benar, ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Shizuo dan tubuhnya yang ramping tidak serasi dengan Shizuo yang bertubuh tegap. Dan tiba-tiba, Izaya menyeringai licik. Shizuo merasa ada sesuatu di hatinya yang berkedut nyeri dan alisnya bergerak kesal. Entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin membunuh pemuda ini.

"Boleh kita masuk, Shizuo?" tanya Shinra. Shizuo terdiam dan bergerak mundur. Shinra masuk yang kemudian dilanjuti oleh Izaya -yang melemparkan pandangan jahil ke arah Shizuo, Pintu ditutup oleh Shizuo dan laki-laki itu melangkah ke arah sofanya. Izaya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sebelum memusatkan perhatian ke Shizuo. Shinra hanya tersenyum dan saat Shizuo duduk di sofa yang satu lagi, ia berkata, "Begini Shizuo. Ah, sebelumnya kalian harus kenalan dulu. Shizuo, ini Orihara Izaya. Izaya, ini Heiwajima Shizuo."

"Halo, Shizu-chan~" sapa Izaya sambil menyeringai puas. Shizuo menggeram bahaya dan Shinra langsung memotongnya. "Dan, ehm. Ini kucing yang kujanjikan.".

Hening.

Hening.

Shizuo langsung mengangkat meja di depannya dan melempar ke arah Shinra. Shinra tentu saja segera melompat dan menjerit ketakutan sementara Izaya bersiul kagum.

"SHINRA! Kau akan kubunuh!"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, Shizuo!" Shinra segera berlari ke arah Izaya dan membuka tudung jaketnya. Dan apa yang muncul membuat Shizuo berhenti untuk melempar sofa yang sudah diangkat olehnya. Di situ, di kepala Izaya, terdapat dua telinga kucing berwarna hitam.

"Shinra! Jangan bilang kau telah melakukan sesuatu kepada kutu itu!"

Izaya menyeringai, "Hee, Shizu-chan ternyata sangat perhatian~"

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek!"

Shinra berdeham dan menceritakan semuanya. Tentang bagaimana Orihara Izaya, teman yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpa tiba-tiba muncul di depannya pada jam empat pagi tadi. Lalu saat ia sedang membuat teh, Izaya tidak sengaja meminum obat yang sedang ia kembangkan yaitu obat yang bisa membuat orang menjadi kucing. Walaupun ia sempat senang karena hasilnya setengah dari sempurna, ia segera menyadari kalau Izaya tidak boleh terlihat orang lain dan ia memutuskan bahwa Izaya akan tinggal Shizuo.

Shizuo ternganga mendengarnya. Memangnya dia apa? _Babysitter_? Shizuo menggeram kesal. Shinra menjerit ketakutan dan berkata, "_We-well_, ehm, aku harus pergi! Nanti aku akan datang lagi!" lalu ia lari menutup pintu apartemen Shizuo.

Izaya mengamati manusia yang sedang berdiri mematung memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Shinra. Rambut pirang, mata coklat emas, tubuh yang tegap dan atletis dan wajah tampan. Ia pernah mendengar tentang Heiwajima Shizuo saat ia kembali dari Amerika satu bulan yang lalu. Heiwajima Shizuo, monster dari Ikebukuro yang sanggup melempar sebuah mesin jus dan tidak akan mati walaupun ditabrak truk sekalipun. Sudah lama, ia ingin bertemu dengannya namun pekerjaaannya sebagai pemberi informasi sangatlah banyak. Lagipula, ia mencintai ras manusia seluruhnya.

Dan menurutnya sekarang, Shizuo bukan manusia.

Ia monster.

Izaya menjilat bibirnya karena entah mengapa ia merasa haus. Bukan kepada air tapi...entahlah. Yang penting ia _haus_.

Shizuo berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia mendesah dan menurunkan sofa dengan dentuman keras dan duduk di atasnya.

"Jadi," ujarnya memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tetap akan di sini?"

Izaya menggangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Yup. Dan bersama Shizu-chan pastinya~"

Shizuo merenggut, "Kau tidur di sofa.". Izaya menganga dan pura-pura cemberut. "Tidak mau. Aku mau tidur di kasur." katanya keras kepala. Shizuo berdecak dan berkata lagi, "Aku yang tidur di kasur."

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur berdua saja di kasur!"

Izaya terkekeh melihat reaksi Shizuo yang memerah. Sangat menarik. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa rasanya panas disini?

Shizuo mengibaskan tangannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kepada telinga kucing Izaya. Ia bergerak mendekat dan menyentuh telinga lembut itu yang spontan sempat membuat Izaya kaget. "Ternyata asli.." bisiknya di dekat telinga kucing Izaya. Napas lembutnya menerpa bagian sensitif manusia kucing itu dan nampaknya sang pelaku tidak sadar. Sedangkan Izaya benar-benar merasa aneh.

Kenapa disini benar-benar panas?

Shizuo melirik ke bawah dan melihat ekor kucing itu. Ia menyentuhnya pelan dengan tangannya yang satunya lagi namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga kucing Izaya. Izaya merasa sangat panas dan haus sekarang. Ia melihat leher Shizuo yang terlihat enak itu berada tepat di depannya. Oh, ia rasanya ingin mengigit dan menjilati leher itu. Dan Shizuo, dengan bodohnya malah mengusap telinga kucing Izaya.

Akhirnya Izaya meledak.

Kejadiannya berangsur sangat cepat. Izaya menarik Shizuo dan menindihnya di sofa dan langsung menyerang mulut Shizuo. Pertama hanya ciuman kecil. Bibir menempel dengan bibir. Namun lama-lama Izaya menginginkan lebih. Ia menjilati bibir Shizuo, berusaha untuk masuk. Namun Shizuo malah mendorong tubuhnya.

"Ap-"

Shizuo tidak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Izaya segera mangatupkan bibir mereka dengan kasar. Izaya mengigit kecil dan menjilat bibir Shizuo dengan gerakan liar. Dan Shizuo menjadi Shizuo tetap menutup bibirnya dengan keras kepala. Izaya yang menjadi tidak sabar dan kesal menggerakkan pinggangnya sehingga bagian depan resleting mereka saling bersentuhan dan Shizuo mengerang. Kesempatan itu langsung dipakai Izaya untuk segera memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Shizuo yang hangat. Menjelajahi sekaligus mencicipi rasa nikmat antara susu dan rasa stroberi. Lalu ia menemukan lidah Shizuo dan mengajaknya bermain.

Awalnya Shizuo ragu-ragu dan itu membuat Izaya kesal. Ia menggeram dan segera mengambil pisau lipat dari sakunya. Menempelkannya ke leher Shizuo dan menekannya sedikit, menandakan kalau Shizuo tidak mengikuti perintahnya maka lehernya akan melayang. Mau tidak mau Shizuo menurutinya, menggerakkan lidahnya agar menari dengan lidah Izaya.

Tangan Izaya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Shizuo dan menaruhnya di atas kepala Shizuo sementara tangannya yang bebas mulai membuka kancing kemeja putih Shizuo. Shizuo menggeram dan berusaha membebaskan diri. Tapi tidak bisa karena dirinya menjadi lemah karena ciuman yang diberikan oleh pemuda ini. Pikirannya saling berperang satu sama lain. Ia ingin sekali membunuh Izaya saat ini, tapi pikirannya itu langsung berubah menjadi pikiran tubuhnya karena Izaya lagi-lagi menyodok pinggulnya agar bersentuhan dengan Shizuo. Ia terengah saat Izaya menyentuh kulitnya, menusuri lekukan tubuhnya sehingga membuat bagian resleting celananya menjadi sempit dan menggembung.

Izaya menyeringai dalam ciumannya. Ia menatap Shizuo yan matanya terpejam dan muka memerah dan menemukannya sangat imut. Ia harus membuat Shizuo malu lebih banyak lagi lain kali. Ia menemukan puting Shizuo dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya dan terkekeh saat Shizuo terenyak dan berusaha membebeaskan diri. Pisau lipat Izaya sudah terjatuh di lantai dan Izaya tidak peduli. Pemuda setengah kucing itu mulai membelai dan mengusap dan merasakan kalau puting itu semakin menjadi semakin kencang.

Izaya merasa dirinya membutuhkan udara untuk bernapas, siapa yang sangka kalau mulut Shizuo benar-benar lezat? Ia melepaskan mulut Shizuo dan setetes air liur turun ke dagu Shizuo. Izaya dengan segera menyerang leher Shizuo, menjilat air liur itu dan menciuminya lalu kembali memfokuskan ke leher Shizuo. Rasa asinnya keringat dan hangatnya kulit Shizuo mebuat Izaya bertambah liar. Ia menggigit, mencium, dan menjilat leher laki-laki pirang itu, meninggalkan _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_ di sana-sini. Tangannya telah beralih ke puting yang satu lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama yang ia lakukan pada yang satunya. Shizuo mengerang nikmat dan semakin memerah karena sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Kepala Shizuo berdenyut nyeri dan ia merasa dirinya pusing. Ini harus dihentikan segera! Tapi astaga, ia tidak sanggup! Izaya benar-benar terampil dalam hal ini dan itu membuat Shizuo kesal. Tersadar kalau ia seharusnya marah, ia mendorong Izaya sampai posisi mereka berbalik.

"Apa...yang..kau...lakukan,...kutu..?" seru Shizuo terengah-engah.

Izaya berdecak kesal. Padahal tadi ia sedang menikmati nikmatnya leher Shizuo dan sekarang rasa itu hilang! Pandangan Izaya menurun ke dada Shizuo dan ia langsung menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencubit puting Shizuo yang berwarna merah muda itu. Shizuo terenyah sementara Izaya menjilat pipinya. Ia mendorong Shizuo dan dirinya sehingga mereka terjatuh di lantai. Dengan gesit, Izaya mengambil pisau lipatnya yang tadi terjatuh dan menekankannya ke leher Shizuo.

"Ck ck, Shizu-chan. Kau benar-benar nakal!" ujar Izaya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

Shizuo menggerutu, "Siapa suruh kau mencoba memperkosaku?"

Izaya menyeringai. "Kau tahu, Shizuo," Izaya mendekatkan diri ke wajah Shizuo sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan "Tadinya aku tidak berpikir untuk memperkosamu. Ta~pi, karena kau telah susah payah memikirkan ide itu untukku, aku akan melakukannya.". Izaya menekankan pisaunya di leher Shizuo sehingga darah menetes keluar dan Izaya bergerak untuk menjilatnya.

"Hmmm...~ Darahmu rasanya sangat enak, Shizu-chan. Aku ingin tahu, apa 'susu'-mu juga rasanya enak atau lebih enak dari ini?" Izaya tertawa keras dan berhenti untuk menjilat telinga Shizuo yang memerah. "Tunjukkan jalan ke kamarmu, Shizu-chan.".

"Apa-"

"Oh, kau ingin melakukannya di lantai? Aku tidak kebera-"

"BUKAN! Baiklah. Tapi aku harus berdiri."

"Lalu? Berdiri saja."

"Kau ada di atasku, idiot."

"Benar juga. Hmm, tapi ada kemungkinan kau akan melarikan diri karena itu...kau harus menggendongku."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Oke, kita melakukannya di lantai. Dan jangan salahkan aku kalau rasanya lebih sakit."

"Baik! Baik!" Shizuo menghela napas. Izaya bergerak sedikit agar Shizuo bisa bangun. Shizuo mendesah dan menggendong Izaya tanpa perlu susah payah. Izaya tertawa dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Shizuo, membuat bagian kelamin mereka yang ditutupi celana -yang menjadi ketat- bersentuhan sama lain dan mereka berdua mengerang nikmat. Ekor Izaya bergerak masuk ke bagian pantat celana Shizuo dan merayap melewati 'lubang perawan' itu. Punggung Shizuo mengejang dan ia nyaris jatuh. "Ayo jalan, Shizu-chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar~" pinta Izaya manja. Dengan berat hati, Shizuo berjalan ke kamarnya.

Kamar Shizuo tidak begitu besar dan tidak banyak barang di dalamnya. Hanya ranjang yang tidak begitu besar dan sebuah lemari pakaian. Shizuo menurunkan Izaya di ranjang -walaupun ia ingin menjatuhkan Izaya- dan berdiri tegap. Izaya menarik lengan Shizuo dan berkata, "Berlutut Shizu-chan.". Shizuo hanya diam tidak bergerak. Dengan nada memerintah, Izaya berkata dengan suara yang lebih keras, "Aku bilang berlutut!".

Dengan ragu-ragu, Shizuo berlutut dengan gerakan pelan. Izaya bersabar, karena keadaan Shizuo sekarang. Kemeja putih yang terbuka dan celana yang sebentar lagi akan ia lepas. Dia menyeringai dan berkata, "Shizu-chan, kalau kau mau tidak sakit, kau harus menyiapkan aku terlebih dahulu~"

"_B-Blowjob_?"

"Yup."

Shizuo terdiam dan memerah. Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan gemetar dan menggapai celana Izaya. Ia membuka kancing dan resleting dengan gerakan perlahan. Kalau saja Izaya membawa kamera, ia akan langsung mengabadikan ekspresi malu Shizuo. Oh, Izaya benar-benar tidak sabar! Akhirnya dirinya terlepas keluar dan Izaya menggigil sedikit karena udara dingin. Shizuo terkesima dan menelan ludah. Ia melirik ke Izaya sebentar kemudian memfokuskan pemandangan di depannya ini. Setelah menggigit bibirnya, Shizuo bergerak maju.

Pertama, Shizuo menjilatnya dari atas ke bawah dengan gerakan lambat. Ia menjilat kepalanya sebentar sebelum memasukkan diri Izaya ke dalam mulutnya. Izaya mengerang nikmat atas kehangatan mulut Shizuo. 'Susu'-nya perlahan sedikit keluar dan Shizuo menelannya, membuat Izaya mengerang nikmat dan bergerak mendorong dirinya ke mulut Shizuo. Tangannya mencengkram keras rambut Shizuo dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya. Izaya merasakan sebentar lagi dan sebentar lagi. Akhirnya, ia melihat putih dan mengerang dengan suara keras, "Shizu-chan!".

Shizuo tersedak dan hampir memuntahkannya kalau Izaya tidak menyuruhnya untuk menelan semuanya itu. Shizuo langsung ditarik ke ranjang oleh Izaya. Ia mendarat dengan punggungnya dan bergerak mundur saat pemuda setengah kucing itu merangkak di atasnya. Izaya langsung mencium Shizuo dengan liar, mencicipi rasa dirinya di mulut Shizuo. Tangannya bergerak untuk membuka resleting Shizuo. Tanpa susah payah, ia berhasil melemparkan celana Shizuo beserta _boxer_-nya ke lantai. Shizuo menggigil dan langsung tersentak saat tangan Izaya mulai mengusap kepala dirinya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah.

Kini kamar itu dipenuhi dengan suara erangan dan napas terengah-engah. Izaya melepaskan ciumannya dan menghisap puting Shizuo, membelainya dengan lidah dan menggigit kecil. Membuat puting itu semakin mengencang. Ia melepaskannya dan berpindah ke yang lain. Dan dengan hipasan yang sangat kuat, Shizuo mengerang keras. Izaya tersenyum licik dan bergerak ke bawah. Napasnya menerpa diri Shizuo yang menjadi panik karena Izaya sudah berada di dekat dirinya.

"Izaya tu-"

Shizuo mengerang saat Izaya menjilati kepala dirinya yang mulai mengeluarkan susu, menari di daerah sekitar itu dan menekan ke lubang keluarnya susu itu. Izaya segera memasukkan tiga jari ke mulut Shizuo yang langsung menjilatinya seperti permen. Saat Izaya menelan Shizuo, ia nyaris tersedak karena Shizuo langsung menuju ke langit ke tujuh. Namun Izaya tidak berniat untuk selesai, ia memasukkan Shizuo lebih dalam ke mulutnya sampai ke tenggorokan dan menelannya beserta cairan kentalnya yang gurih itu. Shizuo mengerang sekali lagi dengan suara seksi dan itu membuat Izaya merasa semakin terangsang. Ia bergumam pelan yang menyebabkan getaran menjalar ke tubuh Shizuo yang membuatnya mengerang lagi dan ia menarik tangannya dari mulut pemuda itu.

Izaya melepaskan Shizuo dengan suara 'pop' yang keras dan menjilat bibirnya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Rambut pirang yang acak-acakan, mata coklat emas yang penuh dengan napsu, air liur yang mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang bengkak, leher yang penuh dengan _kissmark _dan_ bitemark_, puting yang mengejang dengan liur menghiasinya dan diri Shizuo yang berdiri tegak. Shizuo benar-benar seperti pelacur sekarang. Itu membuat Izaya terangsang.

Pandangan Izaya menurun ke arah lubang Shizuo. "Berbalik, Shizu-chan." ujarnya parau. Shizuo menurutinya dan berbalik lalu mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi ke arah Izaya. Izaya menjilat bibirnya dan memegang kedua pantat Shizuo. Kemudian ia meremasnya. Shizuo bergetar hebat, ia merasa bahwa dirinya sebentar lagi akan pingsan kalau Izaya tidak segera menyelesaikan apa yang telah ia buat. Izaya membuka belahan pantat itu dan disitulah terdapat 'lubang perawan' Shizuo yang berwarna kemerahan. Izaya bergerak maju.

Shizuo tersentak saat Izaya menjilati bagian luar lubang itu. Menjilati, mencium, dan menghisap. Pemuda itu lebih tersentak lagi saat sesuatu yang lunak dan lembut masuk ke lubangnya. Shizuo berusaha melepaskan diri namun gerakan itu malah membuat lidah Izaya semakin masuk. Izaya menarik lidahnya kembali dan langsung memasukkan satu jari ke lubang Shizuo.

Shizuo berteriak kesakitan, air mata mulai menggenang di matanya. Izaya bergerak maju untuk menciumi punggung sang mantan bartender itu, mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya dengan memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah yang lain. Saat Shizuo sudah mulai tidak tegang, ia kembali memasukkan satu jari. Shizuo mengerang sakit. Lalu, Izaya menggerakkan dua jarinya itu dengan gerakan menari. Memaju-mundurkan dan memasuki lebih dalam lagi, mencari-cari dimana titik sesnsitif itu. Saat Shizuo mengerang dengan suara seksi dan menggerakkan pinggulnya agar jari Izaya mengenai titik itu lagi.

Izaya menyeringai dan memasukkan satu jari lagi, dengan kasar menghajar titik itu berkali-kali dan Shizuo mengeluarkan suara-suara seksi yang membuat gerakan Izaya semakin liar. Kalau begini saja Shizuo sudah kelepek-kelepek, bagaimana kalau Izaya menggunakan dirinya? Izaya sudah tidak bisa membayangkannya. Telinga kucingnya bergetar karena tidak sabar. Walaupun Izaya ingin sekali langsung masuk ke dalam diri Shizuo, tapi tidak. Ia harus membuat Shizuo lebih lemas, lebih seksi, _lebih merangsang_.

Karena itu, setelah ia mengeluarkan jarinya, ekor Izaya bergerak -Izaya menjilatnya terlebih dahulu- masuk ke dalam diri Shizuo yang menjerit kaget namun langsung mengerang nikmat, terima kasih atas sasaran jitu Izaya.

"I-Izaya...k-kau- Ah!"

"Ada apa, Shizu-chan? Hmm?"

"A-apa yang k-kau...um! Ah! Ah! Maa-masukkan ke- ahh!"

"Apa yang aku masukkan ke pantatmu yang seksi ini?" Izaya memukul pantat Shizuo yang langsung membuatnya menggeram. "Ekorku."

"Kau ap-" protes Shizuo terpotong karena Izaya menciuminya dengan liar lagi. Sementara itu, ia mengeluarkan ekornya dari Shizuo dan mempersiapkan diri. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung masuk ke dalam Shizuo. Jeritan Shizuo teredam oleh ciuman Izaya. Damn, Shizuo benar-benar basah. Damn, Shizuo benar-benar sempit dan hangat. Dan itu membuat Izaya sakit kepala. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak memproses terlalu cepat.

Setelah Shizuo mulai rileks, ia mengeluarkan dirinya sampai hanya kepalanya yang berada di dalam Shizuo dan langsung masuk ke dalam dengan gerakan cepat dan keras. Shizuo mengerang nikmat dalam ciuman Izaya. Karena ingin mendengar suara Shizuo lagi, mulut Izaya berpindah ke lehernya. Shizuo benar-benar lemas, ia tidak mampu berpikir. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja karena Izaya benar-benar begitu terampil dan pro dalam hal ini. Izaya bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih liar, menghajar titik sensitif Shizuo berkali-kali.

Dan Shizuo merasakannya. Perasaan yang akan membawanya ke langit ketujuh.

"I-Izaya, aku mau...ummm...!"

"Kita sama-sama Shizu-chan."

Lalu ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan erangan nikmat dari dua orang.

Shizuo terbaring lemas di punggungnya. Izaya mengeluarkan dirinya -membuat Shizuo harus menggeram- dan jatuh di atasnya. Masing-masing bernapas dengan terengah-engah. Ekor Izaya melilitkan dirinya di paha Shizuo sementara telinganya turun karena capek. Ia menyodokkan kepalanya di leher Shizuo dan menghirup bau Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan?"

"...Apa?"

"Itu seks terhebat yang pernah aku alami dengan seorang perawan."

"Ap- Aku bukan cewek!"

"Tapi kau tidak pernah melakukannya dengan laki-laki 'kan?" Izaya tersenyum melihat reaksi Shizuo yang memerah. "Ah, tapi itu juga seks yang terhebat yang pernah aku lakukan sepa~njang hidupku."

"Kau gila."

"Aku gila karena kau."

"Kutu."

"Monster."

"Berisik!" Shizuo membuang muka. Izaya terdiam. "Shizu-chan...kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Shizuo terenyak. "Apa? Kita 'kan baru kenal!"

"Kalau gitu kita kenalan sambil pacaran."

"Itu terlalu cepat, bodoh!"

"Bagaimana kalau teman seks?"

"Kau keras kepala sekali! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kalau gitu kita menikah." ujar Izaya enteng. Dahi Shizuo berkedut. "Sampai neraka membeku juga aku tidak mau!" seru Shizuo garang. "Sampai kapan 'pun?" tanya Izaya. "Sampai kapan 'pun," jawab Shizuo dengan nada keras. Tiba-tiba Izaya menyeringai, Shizuo merasakan firasat buruk. "Begi~tu ya? Kalau gitu, Yanejima Yuuhei besok pasti akan turun dari dunia artis ya~" kata Izaya sambil menatap lurus mata Shizuo. Shizuo terkesiap, "Kau...".

Izaya berkata lagi, "Aku tahu lho, Shizu-chan. Nama aslinya Heiwajima Kasuka dan dia adikmu 'kan?". Shizuo menggeram, "Jangan coba-coba, kutu. Memangnya kau punya apa?". Izaya tertawa keras dan kedua tangannya turun lalu memegang pantat Shizuo. "Aku seorang pemberi informasi, Shizu-chan~ Jangan lupa hal itu. Aku bisa saja memberi informasi baru tentang Kasuka-chan dan media massa pasti akan menyukai hal itu."

"Tapi kau bisa memilih," -Izaya meremas pantat Shizuo- "Kau atau adikmu. Kalau kau memilih dirimu, maka Kasuka-chan yang jadi korbannya. Kalau kau memilih Kasuka-chan, kau yang akan jadi korbannya~"

"...Hanya sebatas teman seks?"

"Kalau untuk sekarang, iya. Siapa tahu, nanti kita akan menikah Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo mendengus sebal, "Baiklah." ujarnya pelan.

"Pilihan yang pintar Shizu-chan!" Izaya memeluk Shizuo kuat-kuat sambil tertawa. Dan karena kecapekan, dua pasangan itu tertidur. Tanpa disadari Shizuo, dirinya menarik Izaya lebih dekat dan membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Izaya.

* * *

><p>Pria berambut coklat tiba-tiba terbangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Ahh! Aku lupa kalau sekarang sedang musim birahi!"<p>

* * *

><p>Maafkan saya kalau gaje. Maklum, baru pertama kali bikin yang ratingnya M.<p>

Maaf juga kalau bahasanya terlalu vulgar. Di-flame juga boleh, deh! –udah stress-

Review please?


End file.
